


Amateur Theatrics [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: ATLA's answer to Aesop's fables, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Toph asks "is anyone gonna adopt that?" and does not wait for an answer, Zuko is a huge fucking nerd and that is a hill I die on, fuck around and find out, life lessons through allegory, no ships here we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: [“Draw a portrait, Sparky,” she says, “It’ll last longer.”Zuko does not draw a portrait. Zuko gets up and disappears to wherever he’s been sleeping (alone and far away, like he’s hiding, even though sound carries too well in this temple for him to keep his screaming nightmares to himself), and Toph thinks for a moment that she’s run him off. She hasn’t run him off.Zuko returns in a matter of minutes, holding what’s clearly a book in his hands.“Hasn’t…” he begins, anxious without fail every time he brings attention to himself, “Hasn’t anyone ever read to you?”]Or,Toph thinks books are stupid. Zuko disagrees.
Relationships: Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: AtLA Podfics [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Amateur Theatrics [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amateur Theatrics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288721) by [Haicrescendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haicrescendo/pseuds/Haicrescendo). 



> Thank you so much Hai for giving me permission to record this! The second I read this fic I just _knew_ it had to be podficced, so I hope I have done it justice.

[download mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/g4wxj9vg0fum740/Amateur_Theatrics.mp3/file)  
[stream online](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/amateur-theatrics/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you enjoyed this fic, please let Hai know [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288721), and if you enjoyed my recording of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments! I'm on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk to me about AtLA, and if you have any ideas for fics you'd like me to record in the future, please let me know!
> 
> The song used is [Always In My Head](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2UJmdM9Omw) by Coldplay.


End file.
